1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector having a shielding shell.
2. The Related Art
A card connector is often used for connecting external electronic cards with electronic products for realizing signal transmission between the electronic cards and the electronic products. At present, the card connector is more and more widely used in people's daily life. The card connector generally includes an insulating housing, a plurality of electrical terminals disposed in the insulating housing, and a shielding shell enclosing the insulating housing. The insulating housing is substantially of rectangular shape and defines a receiving room in a top thereof. Accordingly, a pair of side walls is formed at two opposite sides of the receiving room. Two opposite outsides of the side walls protrude outward to form a plurality of fastening blocks. The shielding shell has a pair of side plates with a plurality of fastening holes opened for buckling the fastening blocks therein. However, it can only make sure the stability of the shielding shell relative to the insulating housing along the up-down direction. In the process of inserting or extracting the electronic card into or out of the card connector, or when the card connector is shocked, the shielding shell is apt to move relative to the insulating housing along the front-to-rear direction. If an excessive movement happens, the shielding shell may fall off from the insulating housing. Therefore, a card connector capable of overcoming the aforesaid problems is required.